(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved stove ignition structure, more particularly to an ignition structure that utilizes an ignition knob to control ignition and that is simple in construction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Gas stoves are common appliances used in cooking food. Conventional stoves are generally equipped with an ignition knob which is turnable to control ignition. The conventional ignition structure includes many structural elements. When the ignition knob is turned, the structural elements collide to generate sparks that ignite the gas at a stove disk. However, as such an ignition structure includes many mechanical parts, the rate of their being damaged is high. Aside from having a complicated construction, the conventional ignition structure has the following additional drawbacks:
1. When the ignition knob is turned, the spark generating elements collide, which creates noise and vibration and result in loosening or damage of the elements.
2. As the parts linked up with the ignition knob are in frictional contact, the friction and resistance posed by the linked up parts obstruct smooth turning of the ignition knob. After prolonged use, due to wear of the mechanical parts, gaps therebetween are widened, which affect the ignition effect.
3. When the stove is not in use, a certain collision stroke has to be left between the two parts for generating sparks. As such, the two end strike faces are susceptible to dust, oil stains, etc., which weakens the capacity of the strike faces to generate spark by collision, and results in insufficient sparks or failed ignition.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved stove ignition structure which is simple in construction to facilitate stock inventory, and which improves the complicated mechanical type ignition structure of the prior art. According to this object, the improved stove ignition structure of this invention includes an ignition knob, a jump spark power source, a magnetic switch, an electric spark generator, and a lead wire for circuit connection. The ignition knob is provided on a control panel of a stove. The center of the knob face near the control panel is inserted and fixed in a valve shaft extending from a gas valve in the stove. A magnetic is disposed at the periphery of the knob face at a suitable position. The magnetic switch is provided on the inner wall of the stove corresponding to the ignition knob such that the magnet reaches a determined ignition position. Two electrical contacts of the magnetic switch are connected to the jump spark power source of the stove. A voltage output end of the jump spark power source is connected via the lead wire to the spark generator at the bottom of a stove disk. The magnetic force is utilized to control the magnetic switch to connect the jump spark power source so as to send a jump spark voltage to the spark generator to generate sparks for igniting gas.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved stove ignition structure that utilizes a jump spark power source capable of supplying a sufficient jump spark voltage to serve as a spark generator source, which does not generate noise or vibration to damage parts of the structure.
Furthermore, since the improved stove ignition structure of this invention utilizes a non-contact type magnetic force as a source for actuating the circuit to generate sparks, the force of resistance or attraction being slight, the turning of the ignition knob will not be subjected to magnetic resistance. Moreover, as there is not frictional contact resistance, turning of the ignition knob is very smooth. Wear of ignition parts is also reduced to ensure ignition effect.
In addition, since the improved stove ignition structure of this invention does not require collision of mechanical parts to generate sparks, there is no need for a collision stroke. As such, there are no gaps between the relevant parts to admit dust or oil stain which may affect ignition.